San Francisco
by LCSeaview
Summary: Chip and Lynsey finally go on their honeymoon


**Thank you to all of the readers of the two stories I have posted. and the reviews I received. I really am very grateful for your opinions and feedback.**

 **This is a story I should have posted before** ** _Normal Service Resumed_** **but thought I would go ahead anyway. It doesn't involve Seaview just Chip and Lynsey just to warn you.**

Although Chip and Lynsey had married in May this year, some five months ago, they had just set off on their long overdue honeymoon.

Chip had had a series of missions with Seaview within the first three months of their marriage and during the last cruise Chip had been taken seriously ill. A recovery time of 6 weeks had taken away his surprise to Lynsey; a trip to San Francisco. However thanks to the thoughtfulness of Lee Crane, his best friend and Captain of Seaview they had been given a second chance.

Chip had watched Seaview depart earlier that day to test a new radar system that had been installed. Despite being 'fit for duty' it had been decided by the Admiral and Jamie that he needed some down time to complete his recovery; a decision both Chip and Lynsey had agreed with.

As they drove towards San Francisco, Lynsey started to see her husband become himself again. As he drove with his sunglasses on and listening to stereophonics on the radio he appeared to be the happy relaxed man she had married instead of the gaunt, tired shell she had spent the last six weeks nursing. She smiled as he sang completely out of tune; Chip could do many things but singing was not his strongest talent. She sat and smiled and laughed as she looked at him.

"What are you laughing?" Chip asked with a feigned look of hurt on his face knowing fine well she was laughing at his singing.

Lynsey continued to laugh "No matter how many times you sing that you aren't going to get any better"

"I can try!" he replied almost defiantly

The song ended on the radio and they continued on the road. It was a long drive but they both enjoyed finding new places and wanted to stop on the way. They had a nice lunch at a cosy little diner just outside Santa Maria and stretched their legs a little when finished before heading back to the car.

Despite having been together a lot more than they would normally be, in the last six weeks they hadn't had a chance to talk a lot.

"So are you looking forward to visiting San Fran?" Chip asked her as she looked through a guide book they had picked up before they left home.

"Are you kidding? This is ticking something off the bucket list!" She replied like a child waiting for Christmas. Chip smiled as he could see how excited she was. He had been to San Francisco a few times; mainly for work so it would be nice to see the city properly for a change.

"Are you looking forward to it?" She asked

"I really am. It will be nice to be looking at different places as opposed to being confined to being at home. I think I know every inch of there"

"Really? Lynsey decided to test just how much he knew "Ok…where do we keep the iron?" Chip was caught like a rabbit in headlights. Maybe he had slightly exaggerated "every inch". Lynsey laughed and let him off the hook.

As they reached San Jose Chip started to tire a little and Lynsey offered to take over for the rest of the journey. They continued on the road and reached their hotel just before 1900 hours. They parked the car and checked into their room.

When they got their Lynsey was surprised to find that they had the honeymoon suite that overlooked the Golden Gate Bridge. It had the most amazing view complete with a balcony to sit and admire the beautiful landmark. Along with the view they had been given a lovely bottle of champagne from the crew of Seaview to toast their poured a glass for each of them and made his way back out onto the balcony to join Lynsey.

"Isn't this view just stunning darling?" Lynsey asked mesmerised by the brightly lit bridge accepting the glass from her husband.

"It is; made all more beautiful with you in the picture" he replied kissing his wife.

"So here we are, glasses of champagne… what shall we toast to?" Lynsey asked

"Here's to the love of my life. Without you in the past few weeks I couldn't have made it without you" he said looking into Lynseys teared eyes. They clinked their glasses and took a sip of their celebratory drink.

"Ditto." She replied. They kissed passionately placing their glasses down on the balcony table and Chip led his wife to bed.

The next few days of their honeymoon was fantastic. They walked across the Golden Gate Bridge, visited Baker beach and enjoyed the culture of a beautiful city. They enjoyed some romantic evenings and were already planning on returning sometime soon. The five days they spent together passed by so quickly and they found themselves on the road back home.

"I can't believe we have to go home" Lynsey said rather deflated as she drove out of San Francisco.

"I know but we are going to come back" Chip replied from the passenger seat looking rather relaxed

Lynsey smiled as she knew he was right. It had been the best few days made even more special having had to wait to have their vacation. They hadn't discussed work at all but now it going to be reality. Chip's return was coming up on the horizon and things would return to normal. The time they had to spend together would be less and Lynsey didn't want that but had to accept this is what she had married in to.

"So when are you due back on duty?" Chip asked her

"Tuesday.. so it gives us a few days to get back and settled"

"You know I won't be far behind you returning to duty" He said as almost to lay the ground work for the conversation.

Lynsey thought they could avoid this talk until later but it was obvious stuck in the car that it was going to happen now.

"I know" she hesitated "How do you feel about going back?" She asked taking her eyes of the road to see his reaction

Chip sighed "I don't know really. I'm not dreading it but I feel apprehensive I guess"

"Why?"

"I…I can't remember what normal work me feels like. I've been out of the routine a bit long I suppose"

"I know you have but it's not like you are going straight off on a mission or anything right? It's back into the office first?" she asked

"Yep"

"Well then….let's not run before we can walk" Lynsey said trying to pace her husband.

He looked across at her and said "I know. One day at a time"

Chip rolled down the window and enjoyed the fresh breeze in his face. He lay his head back and closed his eyes and Lynsey drove towards home with the radio and Chips snoring for company. She laughed thinking he better enjoy the sleep now because life was about to resume.


End file.
